


Guacamole

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Ficlet, M/M, Mute Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets lost in the grocery store's produce section, and a boy with emerald green eyes helps him find his family.</p><p>[There will be a newer version posted that will be more in-depth, as opposed to being a quick, short love story. Thanks again to everyone who left comments! The newer version will be called 'Guacamole Again', so keep an eye out!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guacamole

A little boy with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair wandered wide-eyed through the store. Tears fell down his cheeks as he walked under the show tables for ‘fresh produce’. His lower lip quivered as he walked, quickly looking in every corner of the store as he passed by.

While his head was turned to look under the Mexican avocado stand, he accidentally pushed into something soft.

“Oof!” it said.

The little boy turned rapidly, raising his hands in desperate apology.

“It’s okay, I’m fine.” Another little boy, around the same age, shook his head like an etch-n-sketch. When he took a long look at his slightly younger attacker, he frowned. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

The littler boy waved his hands in answer.

“Do you need help?”

“Well, I can try to help. My name’s Dean Winchester, and I’ll take the case.”

He smiled, and after a moment, so did the other boy.

“What’s your name?” Dean asked.

More gesturing answered his question.

“Are you…” Dean’s brow furrowed. “Can you speak?”

Head shaking.

“You can hear me, though, can’t you?”

“Can you write?”

“Okay, here.”

Dean reached for an avocado, ripped open the peel, and squished out the green filling. He spread it on the floor and smiled at the boy’s surprise.

“I hate these things,” Dean shrugged. “Now, write down your name. We’ll start there.”

The little boy bit his lip and tilted his head. A kind sincerity was in this stranger’s emerald green eyes. Finally, Cas knelt down on the ground and wrote in the mashed up avocado.

‘Castiel,’ he wrote.

“Hey Cas,” Dean smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

Cas sniffled, but smiled at his new nickname.

‘I lost my family,’ he wrote slowly.

“Oh,” Dean answered. “Can I help you find them?”

Cas nodded, but bit his lip again.

After a couple of minutes, they reached the customer service desk. Dean could barely see above the counter, but he held Cas’ hand firmly. Cas tried to disappear when he saw a towering woman with raven black hair smile down at him. She then turned to Dean, who didn’t seem at all intimidated, and asked him what he needed.

“This is Castiel. He lost his family. Can you please use the intercom to call them over here?”

As the adult made that announcement over the intercom, Dean took Cas to the chairs on the side wall to sit down.

“My dad told me to do that if I ever got lost,” he said. “I never had to, but we had to call my kid brother over the intercom before.”

Cas’ shoulders shuddered and he began to cry again.

“It’s okay,” Dean said, wrapping his arm protectively over the boy. “You’ll be okay.”

A couple seconds later, a man with a shaggy brown beard came running. Dean immediately retracted his arm and stood up.

“He was looking all over the produce section, sir,” he said.

The man ignored Dean and reached out to hug his son. Then he held Castiel at a distance and examined him to make sure he was okay.

Dean frowned and tapped his foot. He reached up and tapped on the man’s elbow.

“Excuse me, sir,” he said indignantly.

The man jumped and turned to look down at Dean. He began to wave his hands wildly, and Dean stepped back. Then Cas waved his hands as well. Dean simply stood, intrigued and a little bit scared. A minute later, the man relaxed and nodded. He looked down at Dean and smiled. He reached out and shook Dean’s hand with both of his. Then, the man took his son and left. Just before the sliding doors of the grocery store closed, Castiel’s blue eyes turned back and smiled gratefully at Dean.

 

* * *

 

 

Ten years later, Dean was a Junior in high school. It was his first day back after the winter break.

He was standing at his locker, near the entrance of the building, when he saw a face he recognized. Blue eyes and dark brown hair, with innocence and optimism on his face. Dean was too shocked to move until the bell rang and he had to go to his Sociology class.

A few minutes into class, the teacher stood and introduced a new student.

“This is Castiel,” she said, “and he is a freshman this year. He can’t speak, but he can hear. I expect everyone will be on their best behavior.”

Someone in the row in front of Dean snickered, causing him to spring upward. When he rose, Castiel noticed familiar features on that face. Green eyes, freckles, light brown hair.

‘Dean?’ he signed.

Dean smiled and raised his hands. ‘Cas,’ he signed.

Cas grinned with surprise and delight. He walked to Dean’s row in the classroom. He sat down and began signing again.

‘You know you’re still standing, right?’

Dean blushed and sat down. ‘You know you’re still unbearably beautiful, right?’

Cas smiled even wider, and his cheeks grew warm and rosy red.

‘Date tonight?’ Dean signed.

Cas nodded. ‘Wouldn’t miss it.’

‘Should I pick you up?’

‘I never kicked the habit of getting lost,’ Cas grinned, ‘so yes.’

The two of them grinned stupidly at each other for the rest of class. When the bell dismissed them, they ran out of the building and into an old ’67 impala.

‘What are you hungry for?’ Dean signed after starting the engine.

‘Honestly?’ he raised an eyebrow.

‘Of course!’

‘I could really go for some guacamole.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments.


End file.
